Amethyst Eyes, Watching
by owlgirl1998
Summary: He was torn, waging a war against himself. The scary thing was he didn't know which side was going to win. He didn't know which side to fight for. He didn't know what would happen if the other side won the battle. He didn't know which would be worse. Loving her- no, possessing her-(homunculi don't feel)-no loving, her. Or killing her, hating her.
1. Chapter 1

Amethyst eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Watching through the window.

Gazing at the object of his fascination.

She looked so peaceful laying there.

Fiery gold eyes that so often glared at him with hatred.

_Closed._

Creamy skin normally flushed with rage and coated in her claret blood, trickling down.

_Smooth, milky, pale, and clean._

Full pink lips always throwing harsh words, snarls, biting accusations, and curses as they engaged in battles of both wits and body.

_Curving gently._

Gold hair swinging in a meticulous braid behind her.

_Lying loose, framing her face like a halo._

The small curvy body that was always moving, running, fighting.

_Still, and calm._

The automail she wielded with deadly skill.

_Shining innocently in the moonlight._

She lay there, so _innocent_. Face down, arms wrapped around the pillow, pressing her face into it. The blankets wrapped tightly around her prone form, one leg sprawling. Her chest rising and falling lightly with each breath, not heaving and panting for air like when she was in a fight.

She looked _helpless_, something she would never be.

She looked like a porcelain doll. **Perfect**, untouched, _fragile_. Like one small push would be all it took. _One_ push and she would fall and crack. _Splinter into pieces, shatter into shards_.

He_ knew_ how strong she was, how hard it was to break her. So why was he so** afraid** of this beauty being _destroyed_.

_Broken beyond repair._

He _knew_ what those finely crafted bones felt like when they broke.

_Knew_ how those eyes looked clouded with pain.

_Knew_ what it felt like to cut into her soft scared skin.

_Knew_ what she smelled like as she fought, sweat and the metallic scent of blood, and hints of citrus tempered with vanilla.

_Knew_ how it felt to hear the cold and furious words falling from her lips.

_Knew_ how her automail looked as it was reduced to pieces.

He loved it.

He wanted to _hurt_ her.

To _protect_ her.

To feel bones _brake_.

To _heal_ her.

To see _pain_ swimming in those molten gold pools.

To see _love_ and other emotions he didn't-_couldn't_- feel, reflected back in those amber disks.

To hear her _scream_ in _pain _and _rage_, shout herself _hoarse_.

To hear _soft whispers_ and _kind_ words.

To render her to _pieces_, like he had done to her automail many times before.

To _hold her tight_ to him and _feel_ her body against his.

To _overpower_ the fresh scent of citrus and vanilla mixed with sweat with the coyly sweet scent of_ blood_, so strong he could_ taste_ it in the air.

To stick his nose against her and breathe her _comforting_ and _unique_ smell.

To _yank_ and _pull_ her blond hair _out_.

To nuzzle it _affectionately_.

He was torn, waging a war against _himself_. The scary thing was he didn't_ know_ which side was going to win. He didn't _know_ which side to fight for. He didn't _know_ what would happen if the other side won the battle. He didn't _know_ which would be worse.

Loving her- _no, possessing her-_(homunculi don't feel)-no _loving,_ her.

Or _killing_ her, _hating_ her.

He _envied_ her. She didn't feel these feelings tearing him apart. All she felt for him was hate, pure and simple, and she made sure he knew it.

He _hated_ her. She returned it.

He _wanted_ her. She was oblivious.

The sun was coming up. Rays bathing her form, giving her a golden glow.

The feeling that possessed him was so _sick_ and _twisted_ and yet so _pure_ and _innocent._

She was his _Chibi_, his _pipsqueak_, his _enemy_, his _love_, his Eve, and she was his _undoing_.

He shifted his form to remain hidden. Anything to keep watching this marvelous creature. Soon she would be up and fighting, and running and yelling. But for a few minutes more she could slumber quietly and he could gaze.

And when she work from a comforting yet disturbing dream about violaceous eyes watching over her, crying for her, _hating_ her and _loving_ her, **still** he scrutinized her.

He watched her_ always_ with his amethyst eyes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I had to put it in, but I don't wanna. I don't own FMA, if I did Ed would be a girl. I'm going to go cry now.**

**Okay dokie, in case you didn't figure it out this is Envy x Fem!Ed. This came out of nowhere. I love writing Fem!Ed stories but the pairings are always different and this is the first Edvy story I've written. Go check out my other stories and leave a review, just tell me what you think, I appreciate it. To quote Tiger "T.T.F.N., Ta-Ta For Now!"**


	2. SOPA WARNING!

Ladies and Gentlemen, **LISTEN UP**!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or—horror of horrors—_fanfiction_, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama –administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, **WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.**

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


End file.
